Karolina Dean (Earth-616)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Frank Dean (father, deceased); Leslie Dean (mother, deceased); Xavin (betrothed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Undisclosed location in/near Los Angeles, California; formerly Peak, Earth Orbit; Malibu House, Malibu, California; Manhattan, New York City, New York; The Hostel, La Brea Tar Pits, Los Angeles, California; The Hostel, Bronson Canyon, California; Hollywood, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Majesdanian | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High-school dropout | Origin = Majesdanian | PlaceOfBirth = Hollywood, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Karolina Dean was raise by parents Frank and Leslie Dean, two actors from TV's General Hospital, in Hollywood, California. Unbeknownst to Karolina, Frank and Leslie were aliens exiled from their home planet of Majesdane for criminal activities. Karolina's true nature was supressed by a specialized medical alert bracelet. Additionally, the Deans were members of The Pride, a secret cabal involved in criminal and occult activities. Despite growing up with two famous parents, Karolina was untouched by Hollywood scandal and developed a compassionate nature and strong moral compass. Runaways When Karolina and the other children of the Pride witnessed their parents' murdering a girl as part of a ritual sacrifice, they ran away from home, determined to defy their evil legacy. Karolina discovered her Alien heritage, which gave her the ability to fly and manipulate solar energy, powers that were inhibited for most of her life by a Medical alert jewelry bracelet forged from an alien metal. The Deans, wishing to give their daughter a normal life, told her she has a deadly allergy and instructed her to never take the bracelet off. After learning the truth, Karolina was ashamed of her alien heritage and didn't put much value in her life. She offered to sacrifice herself to save her friends when they were attacked by a vampire. The vampire was killed when he drank her blood, due to the solar energy stored in her blood. ]] After their parents' destruction, Karolina's friends were split up by California Social Services. Karolina Dean was sent to a foster family that was addicted to prescription painkillers, and she was forced to see a psychologist. Missing her friends, Karolina organized a reunion, asking the team to meet her at the James Dean memorial where they had decided to run away the first time. The teenagers escaped their new homes to regroup and fight the supervillains that have filled the void in Los Angeles left by their parents' departure. heritage and her life on Earth]] Karolina was plagued by insecurities about her status as an extraterrestrial, and her secret homosexuality, although she has become more well-adjusted and open about her alien heritage. Xavin Karolina misread some signs, and unsuccessfully tried to kiss her friend Nico. Her love life became more complicated with the arrival of Super-Skrull-in-training Prince Xavin, her fiancé through an arranged marriage. After fighting Karolina's friends, Xavin told her that he wouldn't force her to marry him, but he hoped that their marriage might end the war between the Skrulls and the Majesdanians. Karolina revealed that she is not attracted to men and doesn't want to live a lie, so Xavin altered her form to that of a human woman and persuaded her to leave with her. Karolina returned to her parents' home planet with Xavin, hoping to stop the war, which was triggered by her parents. She gave her medical alert bracelet to Nico as a gift and remained in contact with her friends via voice transmissions. Though she grew very close and in love with Xavin, Karolina continued to miss her friends. Karolina and Xavin prepared for their wedding, but unfortunately during the ceremony a Skrullos guest insulted a Majesdanian bridemaid'd dresses leading to more fighting. Back to Earth After the conflict escalated, Karolina and Xavin returned to Earth. Once the wedding and talks of peace failed, a Skrull Battleship launched to thermonutron missiles at Majesdane destroying it. To avenge Majesdane, the remaining members of the Light Brigade, Majesdane elite military force, travelled to Earth to force Karolina Dean to stand trial in place of her parents. To save Karolina, and hopefully finally end the Skrullos-Majesdanian conflict, Xavin disguised herself as Karolina and left Earth with the Light Bridage. Karolina was among the numerous extraterrestrials abducted Henry Gyrich's mandate to S.W.O.R.D.. She was brief held in custody of S.W.O.R.D. abroad the Peak. Karolina was with the Runaways when they helped Daken take down Marcus Roston. and Karolina Dean dating]] Avengers Academy When Chase started to sense that Old Lace was still alive, the Runaways followed the trail straight to the Avengers Academy campus. When Justin Seyfert detected the Ultron tech within Victor, the Runaways were attacked. The fighting ceased and they made an effort to recover Old Lace. Much to the Runaway's joy they found Old Lace alive and well. They then came into conflict with the Academy again as their plans to force Klara and Molly to stay were revealed. They soon stopped fighting again, and Nico used a spell to share their memories. This lead to a mutual understanding and their differences were peacefully resolved. Karolina made plans to go on a date with Julie Power. Karolina and Julie continued to date, and things have progressed well between them. When Nico and Chase disappeared with little notice, Karolina took over the leadership role of the Runaways and was unalarmed by their departure, unlike Molly. | Powers = Because of her Majesdanian physiology, Karolina has powers common to others of her species including: ]] *''Solar Energy Manipulation:'' She is able to absorb solar radiation and convert it into a unique energy type which she can manipulate for various uses. Karolina's powers are stronger related to her exposure to sunlight. It is possible this is absorption of some sort of cosmic energy. She is able to store the solar energy in every cell of her body, even her blood. ** Bioluminescent: In her natural state, Karolina's skin and hair are luminescent with shimmering, rainbow-colored light of solar radiation. Originally, Karolina was unable to control this vibrant appearance, and required her medical alert bracelet to suppress this ability. With practice, Karolina was able to appear human without her bracelet. ** Light Energy Blasts: Karolina can also project the solar energy in a beam of variable intensity and diameter, from a wide concussive blast to a thin laser-like cutting beam. ** Force Fields: She can control the projected energy to a limited degree forming defensive barriers, enfolding shields, or restraining people. ** Heat Manipulation: Karolina can both withstand extremely high temperatures and emit warmth. * Flight: Karolina is able to propel herself into the air leaving a rainbow-like trail behind. The upper limits of her speed have yet to be determined. She is also able to carry others while flying. * Enhanced Strength: Karolina also appears to be stronger than an average human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *''Solar Energy Dependent:'' Excessive use of her powers drain her stored solar energy reserves. In daylight, the depletion is negligible given that she is constantly replacing the used energy. At night, it is possible for her to completely use up her stored energy and not have access to any special abilities until she is again exposed to sunlight. | Equipment = * Formerly Karolina's Medical Alert Bracelet | Transportation = * Leapfrog | Weapons = | Notes = ]] first meeting Karolina]] * Karolina is a self-identified Lesbian. ** She had developed romantic feelings for Nico Minoru early on though she was rebuffed when she tried to act on these feelings. However, Nico and Karolina were able to resolve this misunderstanding and remain very close friends. ** When she learned she was betrothed to Xavin, she openly admitted that she "likes girls". To accommodate her, Xavin, a shape-shifting Skrull, was able to transform into a female form. ** She showed some interest in Lightspeed when the Runaways met Excelsior. Later the two began to date. ** Although she is a self-identified Lesbian, Karolina has flirted with Topher, and Chase during Xavin absence. * Karolina is vegan. * Karolina is betrothed to Xavin, but their wedding was interrupted by an escalation in the Majesdanian-Skrullos conflict. | Trivia = * Karolina once wanted to be an actress like her mother. * Karolina is a fan of The Beatles especially the song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Her chosen codename was Lucy in the Sky, and Xavin chose "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" as their weddings song for Karolina. * Karolina's father was a fan of the actor James Dean, and this is likely why her parents chose the surname "Dean" after arriving on Earth. | Links = }} Category:Vegetarians Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Photokinesis Category:Dating Characters